


Hold Me Tight

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve finds Billy in the junkyard, alone and hurt. So he does what Steve is known for. He stays and comforts the person he knows he cares too much for.Based on the prompt: "Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry."





	Hold Me Tight

Steve found him in the junkyard. 

It was at their usual time, where they met every few nights a week.

They’d called upon a truce months ago, instead sharing in their common interests and learning that they rather enjoyed each other’s company. Steve had been surprised to find out that Billy knew how to cook, and Billy had been surprised when Steve begun braiding his hair one night. It was new to both of them.

The junkyard had been declared their hangout spot when Billy‘d stumbled in drunk to find Steve sketching away on the hood of his Beemer, a stashed cooler nearby. It was an unlikely alliance, the two often earning questioning looks from the party and those at school. But Steve was happy, and Billy seemed content.

He always had a relaxed posture to him when they spent their nights there, sleeping under the stars. Sometimes he would arrive with cuts and bruises, and they’d be quiet for awhile, Billy’s head resting on Steve’s shoulder. He never really delved into details, only once mentioning that his dad was a total dick.

Steve didn’t pry, could understand what an uncaring household was like. What shitty parents were like. Though they didn’t have the same problems, they still bonded over their lack of parental love, and began to trust one another as a result.

So, when Steve pulled up to the junkyard, he was surprised to see that Billy wasn’t in his usual spot leaning against the Camaro’s hood, and instead, was slumped in the drivers seat with his head in his hands.

Parking, Steve quickly exited his car. Running over to the Camaro, he threw open the door, watching as Billy flinched to look up at him.

_God, he was a wreck_.

Tear-stained cheeks, a black eye, large cuts lining his face and bruises swelling along his left cheek. Steve stopped himself from recoiling.

“Billy-”

“Fuck off, Harrington.” The deep warning came, mumbled between the cuts on his lips. 

He didn’t react to the words. Dropping to his knees, Steve gave Billy a concerned look. He gently reached out for his hands, which he held away from him.

“What the fuck- what happened? Your dad... did he…?”

His response came in the form of sniffles. Billy brought up his palm to wipe away at his tears. Steve, bringing his hands to cradle Billy’s, made a noise of discomfort. He looked around, his breath fanning around him in the dark.

Turning back to Billy, the boy was looking in the distance, eyes glossy in their memory.  
“Yeah. He kinda… kinda went a bit crazy.” He shook his head, letting out a wet laugh that quickly morphed into a sob. 

He began to shake, and Steve, alerted by the movement, shifted closer, looking earnestly at the boy. “Hey, hey shhh, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry. Billy. Baby. You’re okay.”

He froze as the word slipped out of his lips. 

Baby. Baby. _Baby_.

He’d called him _baby_, and Billy, Billy wasn’t reacting to it. Steve, beginning to feel self conscious and more than willing to just curl up in a hole somewhere, just continued to rub Billy’s shoulders comfortingly. He used one hand to stroke through the boys curls, soothing his shakes.

“You’re okay. He’s not here.” He whispered, wrapping himself around the blond protectively. Steve held Billy close, murmuring soothing words into his hair.

His sobs calmed, holding onto Steve’s body simply for reassurance. Steve smoothed back Billy’s soft curls and placed a kiss on his forehead.

He moved to pull away, put some distance and confront the reaction Billy would have now that he’d calmed down. He almost regretted the slip-up. 

Just as he moved back, Billy latched onto his jacket, gripping at the edges and pulling him back in. Steve landed with his arms around Billy’s shoulders and his legs twisted between the seat and outside the car door. It was an uncomfortable position. Yet, it was all made up when he heard Billy speak.

“I like this.” He heard a small sniffle, and Billy nuzzled into his side, hands tightening their grip. “You’re warm. You should-P stay.”

So, Steve stayed.


End file.
